Mi deseo gritando tu nombre
by Audrey Agnes II
Summary: un clavo saca al otro clavo, ¿sera cierto o sera falso? no lo se, pero lo que si es verdad es que si no es correspondido ese amor, no se puede sacar un clavo con otro clavo...


**Nota 1:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son propiedad de J.K. Rowling

**Nota 2:** Es un solo capitulo. No tendrá continuación.

* * *

Aunque ella había dicho mil veces a sus amigos, a sus padres, al cielo y a todo el que se dejara, que jamás de los jamases se fijaría en alguien opuesto a lo que usualmente tenia contemplado como hombre ideal, aquel muchacho de ojos verdes detrás de anteojos redondos, con el cabello erizado, porte desgarbado y complejo de superhéroe muggle, que había dejado en ella la huella imborrable de la amistad cruzada con amor, al que dejo por la paz cuando comprendió que su amor solo estaba destinado a su única mejor amiga.

-_total, hay muchos otros, sin el complejo de superhéroe, que podrían ocupar su lugar_- pensaba seriamente, aunque en su cerebro siguiera almacenando fantasías inocentes y eróticas relacionadas con su cuerpo, sus roces y su trato amable y caballeroso que la hacían estremecerse de alegría o de placer de tan solo recordarlo.

Pero ahora ya no, ya no se perdía en sus fantasías durante los descansos del trabajo que la apasionaba, ya no se iba a la cama y antes que cerrara los ojos imaginar su cuerpo desnudo sobre el de ella recitándole poemas de amor al oído, ya no. Por que otro había llegado a interrumpir su vida así como llega una lluvia en medio del inverno.

-_por supuesto que es como la lluvia_- pensaba mientras escribía frenéticamente en un pergamino los últimos detalles del informe de actividades. Y era como la lluvia en medio del inverno, helada y sin sentido.

Sus ojos grises ávidos de descubrir cosas nuevas e interesantes, ojos de apariencia arisca que al sentirlos sobre de ella parecían hacer el escaneo de rayos x a través de su ropa, cuerpo y alma, aunque al principio no fuera así.

Todo había comenzado una tarde fría a mitad del mes de febrero cuando los asignaron al mismo departamento al término de su formación después de Hogwarts. Ninguno de los dos había tenido intenciones de faltarse al respeto en ningún sentido, por que después de la guerra habían decidido que habría que hacer borrón y cuenta nueva por la era que comenzaba para ellos con la derrota de Voldemort. Habían madurado.

Así que en medio de tratos amables las relaciones y sentimientos empezaron a aflorar, con el descubrimiento de que sus ojos grises podrían ser dulces cuando sonreía, y el carácter de ella solía ser más dócil cuando la caballerosidad aparecía como un jinete galopando por la llanura. Y en medio de este torrencial de tratos amables, empezó a desbocarse el corazón de ella y los ojos de el solían estar muchas mas veces concentrados en sus ojos y movimientos.

Así comenzó todo, de cómo ella se fijaba en cada detalle de su ropa bien arreglada, hasta los detalles mas insignificantes de conversaciones fuera y sin el contexto del trabajo. Conversaciones salpicadas de insinuaciones inocentes y de roces accidentales, sin llegar a decirse lo que realmente ocurría.

Un día lo descubrió corriendo por el jardín de su casa cuando tuvo que llevarle un reporte a medias para el día siguiente. El corría todas las noches, hiciera frio o hiciera calor, hiciera viento o estuviera lloviendo, no importaba, utilizaba una playera vieja de tirantes y sus pantalones de algodón azules y corría 5 kilómetros diarios por el jardín de su casa. Llegando estaba cuando observo algunas imperfecciones en su cuerpo.

-_tatuajes muggles_- pensó. Nunca en la vida habría llegado a pensar que Draco utilizara métodos muggles siquiera como experimento en el. Aun así, los tatuajes le sentaban bien por la forma en que ella se había quedado mirando y tratando de ver cada detalle de los que estaban descubiertos, mientras el se disponía a entrar a la mansión.

Cuando Draco entro, se sorprendió de ver a Hermione parada enfrente de el. Lo que quiera que fuese que viera el en la cara de ella, lo hizo sonreír de manera que el corazón de ella lo sintió como un fuetazo y comenzó a circular su sangre mucho mas rápido que lo normal

-si, lo se… nunca pensaste que yo utilizaría algún día métodos muggles- dijo el mientras tomaba una toalla blanca de una mesa y secaba el sudor de su cara, sus hombros, y su pecho.

-no- atino a decir, tratando de controlar los impulsos de prendarse a el por el cuello y besar sus labios, recorrer con sus dedos del pecho aun húmedo por el sudor, esconder su cara en el cuello de el y aspirar el aroma dulce que desprendía su piel…

-¿quieres agua, te, whisky…?- pregunto el con una ceja levantada y dirigiéndose a la cocina, con ella detrás pisándole los talones.

-si tienes ginger ale…- dijo ella deteniéndose en el umbral de la puerta.

Cada movimiento lo registro en su memoria para analizarlo después en la comodidad de su cama, aunque no servía de nada por que curiosamente cada momento que ella marcaba como recuerdo, automáticamente desplazaba al recuerdo anterior, como si su cerebro y su intuición le dijeran que habría que guardar mas espacio para recuerdos mucho mejores que esos.

-ten, vamos al estudio- dijo Draco entregándole una botella verde fría y el tomando una botella de agua.

Avanzaron juntos hasta llegar al estudio, los dos caminaban sincronizadamente como si durante mucho tiempo hubiesen caminado juntos, como si se hubieran preparado para alguna competencia de marcha por parejas. En realidad había muchas cosas para las cuales no estaba preparada cuando lo empezó a conocer de verdad.

Por ejemplo, estaba el hecho de que ambos disfrutaban de la música de cámara muggle, al igual que tendían a la desesperación en momentos cumbres; curiosamente disfrutaban de tomar te earl grey en una tarde lluviosa y no se podían ir a dormir tranquilamente si antes no cerraban todas las puertas y ventanas de la habitación donde fueran a dormir y no estuviera todo en su lugar.

-siéntate cómoda, perdona por haberte hecho esperar- dijo el mientras tomaba asiento en un mullido sillón color hueso y Hermione lo imito sentándose a su lado, el aroma que despedía su cuerpo era claro para ella que no se trataba de alguna fragancia comercial, era algún aroma natural que curiosamente solo ella detectaba, por que haciendo investigaciones con sus demás compañeros de trabajo, ninguno había notado alguna fragancia cuando el estaba cerca de ellos.

-no te preocupes, tenia solo 5 minutos de haber llegado

-esta bien, dime, ¿el reporte no se concluyo verdad?

-no, me lo dieron a medias, con "la esperanza de que nosotros lo corrigiéramos y extendiéramos aun mas"- y le extendió un pequeño papel que estaba firmado por el director de la organización de derechos y obligaciones elficos.

-nos tienen en un concepto de dios pagano o algo así

-pareja de dioses, no somos uno completamente- y rio con la pequeña broma de ambos. En aquel momento Draco también sonrió, en aquellas veces la sonrisa subía a sus ojos y ofrecía el espectáculo mas cálido y confortante que podría haber presenciado, era como salir a buscar el sol después de una fría noche, donde los rayos del sol entran y recorren el cuerpo haciendo la piel chinita.

Después de aquella vez se juntaban cada vez mas aun, no solo compartían horarios de trabajo, en las horas de descanso solían comer juntos, y charlaban sobre el trabajo, aunque Hermione tenia la impresión de que eso no era exactamente de lo que quería hablar cuando se acababa el tema y se quedaba callado, mirando su taza de earl grey.

Y los deseos de ella cada vez subían aun mas de tono, al principio, cuando se dio cuenta de que sentía algo distinto por el, sus deseos eran estar abrazados en alguna esquina de su oficina, murmurándose incoherencias a la boca, acariciar sus mejillas con los pulgares, besarlo y después descansar su cara en el cuello blanco de el, aspirando todo el perfume que su cuerpo le ofrecía.

Ahora lo que deseaba aun más, era el día que se pusiera un tatuaje en el cuello, para delinear con la punta de su lengua el contorno del dibujo, acariciar cada rincón de su cuerpo con las manos, masajear su entrepierna hasta hacerlo humedecer de placer, y todo aquello en algún rincón con un lado hacia una ventana y el otro hacia una pared, con sudor de placer compartido en sus cuerpos desnudos.

Constantemente tenia que sacudir la cabeza para espantar las ideas, por que frecuentemente corrían a su mente cada vez que el estaba totalmente concentrado en algún problema enfrente de ella.

Aquella ocasión que por onceava vez en lo que iba de una hora, sacudía su cabeza, no resistió mas el deseo de acercarse a el y susurrarle al oído, aunque estaba perfectamente justificado, ya que una pareja de elfos domésticos habían llegado a poner una denuncia por mal trato y salarios excesivos a la vez.

-podrías decirles que eso es chantaje- susurro Hermione con una mano en su hombro y el deseo saliéndole por los poros del cuerpo, gritando su nombre.

Inmediatamente el volteo y sus narices quedaron a centímetros entre ellas, sus ojos quedaron a la misma altura y si ella no había creído que los ojos brillaban, en aquel momento estaria tirando a la basura la teoría.

-si, es verdad…- susurro con los ojos grises en los ojos claros de ella, rápidamente ella se retiro de aquel lugar con su pecho levantándose y bajando con la rapidez como la de un conejo escondiéndose de la muerte.

Estaba claro ahora que cualquiera que fuera lo que sintiera por ese hombre, lo amaría, tanto si el quería compartir el tiempo y su espacio con ella como si no. Por que lo que sentía por el no era amor convencional, era un amor que a pesar de no estar juntos, a pesar de que el estuviera llenando el vacio de la entrepierna de otra mujer, a pesar de que el tiempo cambiaran sus cuerpos, ella seguiría queriéndole.

* * *

Hola, se reciben reviews con críticas constructivas y si quieren destructivas también, de cualquier forma mi correo tiene bastante almacenamiento, quiero saber si aun sigo teniendo madera para esto, aunque haya pasado mas de un año.

Xoxo


End file.
